


Steal My Heart

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Double Drabble, Dubious Morality, F/M, Ferb talks too much, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Marriage Proposal, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 26





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"I guess it's true, like father, like daughter." Vanessa twisted the strand of pearls between her fingers. Someone would pay nicely for them and the rest of haul. "Then again, Dad never went for this kind of evil." She smiled as hands gently slid around her waist.

"I wouldn't call this _evil_."

"What would you call it?" She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder.

Her boyfriend was silent a moment. "Dissolute."

"How is that any different?"

"It's not evil." His lips brushed her ear. "Simply... immoral," he finished, his breath hot against her skin.

Vanessa hmmed. "You know, you didn't have to follow me into this."

"Love makes one do crazy things." He placed a kiss on her neck. "Besides, I've grown to like nicking beautiful items with an even more beautiful woman." A hand left her waist, reappearing in her line of sight, a ring in its grasp.

"I don't remember seeing that." Not taking her eyes off the ring, she turned her head towards his, a playful grin on her lips. "You're doing side jobs now?"

He shook his head. "Only one." Ferb took her hand with his free one. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
